Shirayuki Shirogane
Shirayuki Shirogane is a supporting character in the Fanfic Black Blade, Black God of Misfortuneby Ultimate Hellhound, being the fake girlfriend and later ex-wife of the protagonist Kokuto Kurokami and considered the 9th prettiest girl in Kuoh academy. While unaware of the supernatural adventures of her boyfriend, Shirayuki is the second driving force through out the fanfic and Kokuto's main motivation to maintain his normal life and keep her safe. Profile Appearance Kokuto describes Shirayuki as a cool-beauty type of girl with smooth and long black hair, equally dark-colored eyes stuck in a expressionless monotone and ghastly pale complexion that makes her 'shine', her appearance described as being almost angelic. Being a student of Kuoh academy, she wears the standard uniform Of lined shirts, magenta vests and black corset-cape combo, with black stockings and brown shoes. During dates, she usually shows her fashion freak side as she rather uses louboutin shoes and Dolce & Gabanna summer collections. In the epilogue, 20 years after the events of the fanfic and as a 37-years old, Shirayuki becomes a stunning, statuesque woman of longer bangs, softer and droppy eyes and rosier lips, maintaining a more mature and composed position, yet still retaining her sense of fashion, as she is last seen wearing a gucci black dress while in the movies with her daughter. Personality Being considered the 9th prettiest girl in Kuoh academy, Shirayuki holds herself in extreme high regard due to her status as a heiress of an important corporate, her fortune, her name and position as a high-class young woman. As such, she's vain, arrogant and spoiled, bringing expensive cuisine to School and having a holier-than-thou side when indoor. She has also a rather distorted view on relationships, as she considers herself to be Kokuto's owner since she's her girlfriend, and while she boasts about her wealth and status, she deeply dislikes those to be in a higher pedestal than her, reason why she considers the likes of Sona Sitri her mortal enemy. Her selfish side is shown when she started a fake relationship with Kokuto in order to get rid of her stalkers and other 'creepers', disregarding all the bullying and harassement her so-called boyfriend would receive from her admires. She states that she sees herself as the center of the universe, and always tries to make herself either the victim or the one with the higher ground, as seem that after a small discussion with Kokuto, she says that only someone as saint as her would endure her boyfriend's incessant bickering. With that said, Shirayuki can back up all of her claims, being a Renaissance individual of the highest caliber, exceeding in both studies and sport, and showing a variety of talents that even someone as supernatural as Kokuto sees as impressive. She also possesses a mellower side only shown to Kokuto, since while she can be very straightforward and direct to the point of agressiveness, she does share her expensive food with him without second thoughts and tries to maintain a somewhat healthy relationship of a mutual understanding, if it just to maintain appearances as lovers. Deep down, Shirayuki is really grateful for Kokuto's understanding and the fact that he doesn't boast about being her boyfriend, something she's really considerative for. As seem in her Confrontation with Sona Sitri, she'll go to Kokuto's help in case she feels he's being hassared himself. On a lighter note, Shirayuki seems to like to hear pop songs and more often than not invites Kokuto to eat expensive food on some specific parts of Japan. She also has a bad habit of making puns to laugh to herself, and more often than not assists Kokuto in combing his hair or paint his nails. As a 37-years old adult, after marrying, bearing a child and later divorcing him, Shirayuki maintains a healthy and amicable, despite still somewhat vitriolic, relationship with her ex-husband Kokuto, calling with a worthless and good-for-nothing person but still caring for him and calling him cutesy nicknames. She also has mellowed-out considerably as seen with her interactions with their daughter Momo, taking her to the movies to see her father's last stand. Bio *Name: Shirayuki Shirogane(白金白影) **Race: Human **Birthday: 4/4 **Skills and equipments: Silver tongue, immense influence, money. **Likes: To be adored, stargazing, fancy food(specially foie gras and blowfish sushi), travels around Mount Fuji and akin, to write haikus and calygraphy in general, Junji Ito's mangas, dogs, Kokuto. **Dislike: Perverts, anybody bellow her either financially or academically; anybody above her on either category as well(thinks Sona Sitri as a mortal enemy), people who 'don't know their place'; sweet goods. Biography The only daughter of the Shirogane corporation, Shirayuki enrolled in Kuoh academy so that she could be praised as an idol and master due to her mastery in both academics and sports. However, she was soon overshadowed by individuals such as Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Sona Sitri, becoming quite bitter about their outcome and to be considered only the 9th prettiest girl, sowing an one-sided rivalry between them. In order to avoid her creepers and stalkers, Shirayuki then started a fake relationship with Kokuto in order to protect herself and escape from any more 'annoyances' in her life, completely ignoring the fact that Kokuto lost all chances of having a normal school life. Powers & Abilities ??? Trivia *She's based on the character Renge Shiratsuyu from the Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san series. *Just like any other character in the story, Shirayuki's name has an alliterative appeal. **Just Like Kokuto's, her name is also based on a color, her surname starting with the kanj for "white"(白) And “shirogane” being an old word for “Silver“(the metal). Strangely enough, Shirayuki's name can be written both as "White shadow"(白影) and "white snow"(白雪), a possible nod to her relationship with Kokuto. **Her name is also a reference to the U2 song “White as Snow” And Coldplay’s “White Shadow”. **Her birthday is also a reference to her name since "4" can be read as "Shi". *So far, she’s the only character whose name is written in hiragana instead of the usual Kanji. She claims that her mother chose it so she wouldnt be judged by the ‘chains of fate’. *Like Kokuto, she’s named after a unlucky number. In her case, 4, which can be read as “death”. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy